El Iphone
by RyMTY
Summary: Bien Eso No Me Lo Esperaba con el Iphone ahora me esta persiguiendo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


**DAMAAAAAAAAS Y CABALLEROOOOS NIÑOS Y NIÑAS SHINIGAMIS Y ZOMBIEEES Hoy les traigo un nuevo fic y es el siguiente**

**El Iphone**

**Espero que disfruten el fic**

**_Negrito con cursiva_ : Historia**

**Negrito : Ritsu  
**

Letras normales: Mio

**/: emociones**

**espero que no se confundan**

**Musica Y Maestro aunque no haiga musica)**

* * *

_**Era un dia cualquiera y mio estaba distraída por algo nuevo que tiene (muy buen intro muy buen intro merece premio nobel a los intros de literatura) (si claro)**_

**-hey blanquita**

-eh

**- wooooow que alegriaaa/sarcástica/**

-a ol-/interrupida/

**- espera espera /se inca/ no me mates con tu alegría/ sarcástica/**

-p-/interrupida/

**-NOOOOOOOOO MIOOO NOOOO /EN EL SUELO/NO ME MATEEES**

_**Zaz**_

**-rayos /en el suelo/**

-mira lo que tengo /saca un iphone/

**-WOOW /sorprendida/ genial**

- si hasta es mas inteligente que tu

**-oye al iphone no lo metas /haciendo pucheros/**

- su intelecto es de 400 muy superior al nuestro

**- eso no es posible**

- claro que si es mas arrodíllate ante el iphone

**(_deberían poner el siguiente link es música que a lo mejor pega watch?v=oFVt5PCO25o )(comienza desde 0:14)(leanlo con la musica)_**

_**En eso empezaron aparecer rayitos en el iphone**_

**-eso no me asusta**

_**En eso el iphone le sale la mascara de darth vader**_

**-Pero que**

_**Le sale una capa negra al iphone**_

**-eh O-O**

_**Sale un sable de luz roja**_

**-saben eso no me lo esperaba O-O**

_**(aqui pausan la cancion)**_

* * *

**Mio: wow wow corten corten /parando/**

**Yo: ahora que**

**Mio: encerio?**

**Yo: que?**

**Mio: no tiene nada sentido el fic**

**Yo: Mio**

**Mio: si**

**Yo: desde cuando mis fics tienen sentido alguno**

**Mio: P-/interrupida/**

**Yo: CONTINUEMOS /Gritando**

* * *

_**En eso el iphone se mueve contra ritsu y ritsu**_

**-No MANCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN/Corriendo y gritando en español/**

_**Iphone lo persigue hasta el centro comercial**_

**-AYUDAAAAAAAAAA UN IPHONE ME ESTA PERSIGUIENDOOO**

_**Ritsu corre por el centro comercial saltando bancas en eso**_

_***Sonido de ropa rasgándose***_

**-NOOO OTRA VEZ NOO /Gritando en español/**

_**5 horas después**_

**-Mioooooooo**

-Que

**-Este dia estuvo de extraños**

-Si

**-Leccion aprendida**

-Que Leccion

**-Que un Iphone puede pasarse al lado oscuro**

_**Fin**_

* * *

B**ien como les fue les gusto o no ?**

**Bien acepto reviws:**

**Criticas Negativas**

**Amenazas de Muerte**

**Amenazas de mi mama**

**Felicidades**

**y etc**

**Tambien quiero felicitar a Todas las personas que cumplieron en Octubre y Cumpliran en Octubre (aun no se acaba el mes) y quiero felicitar a **

**Zinthos XIII que cumple este mismo dia que yo muchas felicidades que te la pases bien, continua con tus sueños, y escribe lo que quieras en tus fics son tus fics despues de todo si alguien no les gusta visitare a esa personita y me encargare de que no moleste ya y feliz cumpleaños**

* * *

**este fic tendra 2 minihistorias el 1ro es histria de ete fix y el 2do uno al azar**

* * *

**Iphone 5 **

**( watch?v=7HVDjtAWPt8)(ponganle 0:30)(leanlo con la musica)  
**

**Yo: /Bailando/ ALFIIIN Tengo mi Iphone 4 /feliz/ ahora tengo mas vida social**

**Narrador: Oye Menso LLego el IPHONEE 5!/Gritando/ Ya no Tienes Vida Social**

**Yo: AJAAA Cuando sale y que tiene de nuevo o que hace**

**Narrador: No se sabe pero es el 5! /gritando/mas moderno y mejor que el cochino que tienes**

**Yo: Pero es la misma cosa**

**Narrador: NO LO ES POR QUEE ES EL 5! MAS NUEVO Y CAROO / gritando/**

**Yo: No manchen**

**Narrador: BAILELE BAILELE EMO**

**Yo: no manchen que bailele que ni que nada /se va/ bailele usted son puras cosas de ustedes /se va/ yo renuncio /silencio absoluto/**

**Narrador: NUEVOOOO IPHONE 5! MEJOR Y MAAS CARO QUE EL 4 ESE COCHINO**

**Yo: rarezas pura rarezas**

**Fin (y fin de la cancion)**

* * *

**Ponys Fumados de Colores y El Baston**

**Yo:/incandose/ Yo El Rey de los Idiotas RyMTY me inco ante El R****ey De Yurilandia ****Zinthos XIII que nos va a dirigir hacia el pervertismo (a no esperen ese es gambacho) digo al Yurismo**

**Zinthos XIII: /levanta un baston/ oh compañero sigueme a la isla del yuri /levanta el baston y separa el agua/ya esta listo el camino**

**en eso cae un poni verde que esta fumando y**

**Pony: Soy Una Mañana**

**Zinthos XIII : y ese pony**

**en eso llega Mr.E's-pen Y dice**

**Mr.E's-pen: al fin atrape mis 582.2 Ponys fumados /feliz/**

**********************************************************************************gambacho: Claro que si Mensooo (gambacho es pikachu :3)**

**Mr.E's-pen: Callate mendigo que tu ni hablas**

**en eso Llega Boo-dah-bag**

**boo-dah-bag: ola amigos ya salio el Nuevo Pony Fumado Fliusha con brillitos /feliz/**

**Silencio Absoluto**

**boo-dah-bag: ah y un nuevo cigarro con otros 282.2 Ponys extras /feliz/**

**gambacho: ah no manchen /se va/ ya estoy harto me voy a casa a escribir /silencio absoluto/**

**Mr.E's-pen: la neta que te valla bien no tengo casa me la paso de vago todo el tiempo y ya estoy harto con lo de animales en cautiverio /se va/ la neta que te valla bien la neta /silencio absoluto/**

**boo-dah-bag: mmmmmm /pensando/**

**Narrador : NUEVOOOO PONYY FUMADOR FLIUSHA CON BRISHITOOOOS y espero su contra parte de PONY FUMADOR Yuri No la cantante Si no que el genero esa**

**(ewe)**

**bien volviendo a la historia**

**se desase el camino a la isla Yuri**

**Zinthos XIII: Ups /rascandose el cuello/**

**Yo: Noooo no seas UN CONOOOOO**

**Fin**

**(ewe)**

**Tambien se celebra que hace un mes me uni a fanfiction**

******boo-dah-bag**

**********Mr.E's-pen**

**************gambacho**

**************(perdonenme por usar su nobre porfiz :3)**


End file.
